Noob (ROBLOX)/Tanicfan22's version
While this dead meme may seem pretty obnoxious with seemingly infuriating gameplay with very short range, extreme reliance on Specials, Hypers, and assists, and being incredibly susceptible to corner pressure, he is not without his strengths such as an anti air, a Hyper which has tons of utility, and an assortment of assists that carry different benefits for different situations. Overall, this character's strengths are on par with its weaknesses. ) |Image = File:T22noobport.png |Creator = Tanicfan22 |Downloadlink = MediaFire Helper patch |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This character uses the standard four-button layout for normal moves, with the addition of , which is a Dodge. He also has an assortment of six Specials and Hypers. This character is missing collision boxes on some of his animations. This character's gameplay has a lot to be desired. Newbie is nearly incapable of comboing, as only his standing → and → are his only ways of comboing without making use of Specials or Hypers. This means that Newbie has to rely on his Specials and Hypers since his Normals have little use. He also lacks an unblockable attack or throw, so he has no way of dealing with a player that is blocking outside of Brick Shoot Barrage, which can easily be jumped over. This character is also at a huge disadvantage against characters with tools specifically for cornering opponents. Since he has short range, problematic Normals and lacks a throw, counter, parry, alpha counter, or roll, he is forced to sit in every combo pulled off by the opponent, resulting in a quick loss for him. Newbie will also struggle with characters that have better zoning tools than he does. Since zoning is his only reliable way of gameplay, characters with better zoning tools than him are a heavy nuisance, as he'll have to attempt to fight with his kit of projectiles and hope it works to some extent. Laser Shot is his most useful hyper, as it helps keep away opponents, made better by the fact it is unblockable in the air, though the start up means that it can't be used while being comboed, much like his other Hypers. Newbie uses the default A.I., meaning it doesn't provide any challenge considering this character's weaknesses. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | EX version uses 500 Power| }} | | }} | | }} || }} | Only works if facing away from the opponent| }} || }} | | }} | | }} || }} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + |Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Trivia *There is an unused attack in Newbie's animations file named Standing Knockdown Attack located at number 220, suggesting that he was going to be six-buttoned instead, though coding was never implemented for this move; his use of six buttons for Specials and Hypers further supports this. *It is implied that Newbie's crouching was going to be a launcher, made evident by the Super Jump that is activated if the move makes contact and the player holds , but as it simply trips the opponent, the Super Jump is rather useless. *Most ROBLOX characters made for M.U.G.E.N are spriteswaps of this character. Videos RoySquadRocks' RMB 275 Crow Newbie vs Gumball Kermit the Frog Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Tanicfan22 Category:Characters made in 2013 }}